Just Rich People Things
by brilliant star
Summary: Dating a rich girl means being unnecessarily spoiled by her, sometimes.


To be fair, the plans for their date were simple by Maki's standards and she had little idea how Rin would take it. First, some shopping in an area downtown where the sidewalks are lined with expensive shiny granite and the stores are sleek and fashionable. Then, dinner at a high-end restaurant Maki's parents had once taken her to for a birthday.

Just two things. Totally simple.

Rin had been incredibly flustered and bashful when Maki insisted that she treat her girlfriend just for one evening, but now she just seems more flustered and nervous than bashful. It probably started with finding out they were being escorted by a chauffeur who would also be carrying their things. He stands a ways off to the side, standing tall and stiff and keeping a watchful eye on the girls' surroundings. After a while, Rin begins to forget he's even there.

"I feel like I'm not supposed to touch anything in here, nya…!" Rin whispers even though they're in the middle of a store with other people browsing around.

"What are you talking about? Don't be silly, of course you can touch things." Maki sorts through some button-up shirts, and pulls one out in Rin's size.

"But it's true! Rin's never been in a store like this!"

"So there's a first time for everything. Here— stand still, I think this one would look good on you." Maki holds the shirt up to Rin, looking her over and nodding in approval.

"I dunno…"

The look on Rin's face makes Maki feel bad. She didn't really think much about it before, but Rin probably feels awkward and out of place in a store meant for people who can afford to spend millions of yen on clothes and accessories. Maki isn't one to spend money so frivolously on herself, but she's more than willing to buy lots of nice things for Rin. That's what she had been thinking when she brought her girlfriend here, honestly.

"Rin, look at me." Maki tries not to sound so harsh like she usually does, and gently puts a hand on the smaller girl's shoulder. "This night is for you, alright? If there's anything here you want, just tell me. Seriously. I-I want you to be happy, so…"

Great, now she's getting herself flustered. But it seems to do the trick, and Rin steps close to peck Maki on the cheek.

It only makes Maki more flustered, but.

"That's okay! Maki-chan doesn't have to buy stuff for Rin to be happy, nya."

"Well, I insist-!" Maki furiously goes through a rack of shirts to hide the blush on her face. She ends up buying four new outfits for Rin despite the latter's protests. They're both pretty red in the face by the time they're done with this store, and Maki only then realizes they have even more shops to check out in adjacent buildings.

Rin, meanwhile, has no idea how to feel about being spoiled so lavishly, so she just allows Maki to lead her along and pick out clothes for her to try on.

.

.

If Rin felt out of place in those designer brand stores, she feels even more awkward in the restaurant Maki takes her too. The chairs are cushy leather. The tablecloth feels like silk. There's even some guy playing a piano in the back. All around them are adults in fine dresses and suits swirling glasses of wine that probably cost a fortune. Rin is wearing one of the outfits Maki had bought her earlier so she can at least rest knowing she doesn't stick out by appearances, but when she picks up the menu (thick creamy paper set in a soft frame gilded with silver) she has no idea what any of this stuff says.

"Um, Maki-chan?"

"Yes?" Maki doesn't look up from the menu, brows slightly furrowed. Maybe she doesn't know what this stuff is either? Unlikely. Rin gulps.

"Can you… just order for me?"

Maki does look up at that, looking slightly concerned. "Is there nothing on the menu you like? Should we go find a different restaurant? It's fine, I know another place down the block that's even better—"

"No no no, that's not it!" Rin consciously tries to keep her voice down. They had already gotten some funny looks when they came in, a couple of teenagers eating at such a high-end place with only adult patrons, and Rin could do without attracting more attention.

Man, this is embarrassing. Maki is still looking at her with that worry in her eyes, too. Rin clears her throat and takes a sip of water.

"Rin, what's the matter?"

Yeah, really embarrassing. Rin hangs her head. "I don't know anything on this menu…"

"Oh."

But Maki looks pretty embarrassed too, now. She puts her menu down and plays with her hair, and quickly waves off an approaching waiter. "Well, what do you normally like to eat?" She quickly adds: "Besides ramen. This place doesn't have ramen."

"Um, stuff like katsudon, and yakisoba, pretty simple stuff Rin's mom makes…"

"Rin, this is a French restaurant."

"Really?!"

Someone glances over at the pair and Rin covers her mouth.

"I-it's fine. I'll just order for you, if you're really okay with that."

Rin nods, and slides her hand down to uncover her mouth. "I trust Maki-chan's tastes, nya."

But Maki can't help but wonder if she really does. Their tastes seem to be pretty different, after all.

.

.

"Nyaa, I'm so full…!" Now that they're out of that restaurant and outside, Rin seems much more relaxed, all the tension gone from her shoulders and brow. She had fumbled with some of the expensive silverware, and choked on a sprig of thyme at one point, but the dinner went more smoothly than Maki had worried. She smiles and takes Rin's hand in her own as they slowly make their way down the street, the crowds no thinner than they were before.

"It was your first time trying that kind of food, wasn't it?"

"Yeah! I didn't even know snails grew that big! They were super chewy, too!"

The wonder and awe in Rin's voice is… cute. Too cute. Maki looks the other way, hiding her smile behind her hand before realizing she doesn't really have a reason to cover it up.

"And the filly… filly minny…"

"Filet mignon."

"Yeah, that! That was really good!"

The Nishikinos' chauffeur is waiting by their car at the end of the street, all their shopping bags already placed in the trunk. Rin squeezes Maki's hand and Maki squeezes back.

"I'll take you out for Kobe beef, next time."

"Maki-chan!" Rin stops walking and tugs Maki to a halt as well. "You're trying too hard to spoil Rin!"

"H-huh?"

Rin grabs her other hand before Maki can react, now standing face-to-face a bit too close. A few people glance at them as they walk around the two, but this time Rin doesn't seem to care about attracting attention. "Tonight was a lot of fun, and I'm happy that Maki-chan really wants Rin to be happy, but…"

Oh no, the dreaded "but". Maki swallows heavily. Are her palms sweaty? They're probably sweaty.

"But next time, how about we just stay home and watch a movie together?"

Oh. Maki blinks. "You don't want to go out like this, again?"

"Hehe, it was a little excessive…" Rin still hasn't let go of her hands, so that must be a good sign at least. "Rin doesn't need a whole lot!"

"So… you're like a low-maintenance cat."

"Not like that, nya-!"

"I get it, I get it," Maki's smile is lopsided but sincere. Their chauffeur is still patiently waiting for them; a little longer won't hurt. She closes her eyes when Rin leans in, expecting a kiss, but instead she feels their foreheads gently bump together. A weird sound escapes from the back of her throat. Rin laughs a little.

"Maki-chan, were you hoping for a kiss?"

"N-no! You just caught me off guard!"

Rin isn't moving away and Maki's heart is pounding. This is so dumb. They've been dating for a while and she still has these kinds of reactions and— oh, Rin's actually kissing her now, her hands slipping around Maki's back.

This is fine, too.

"Wow, those girls sure look like really good friends," someone comments to their companion as they walk by.

* * *

.

.

.

 **A/N:** original prompt: "In which Maki tries to be the stereotypical rich girlfriend during a date in order to spoil Rin. It doesn't work out as she expected."

i couldn't resist a gal pals joke at the end :V


End file.
